tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Fanon Wiki:Rules
This is a rules page. If you have recently joined, it is recommended that you view these at least once. These rules apply to new and old users alike. #'Do not say content on this wiki is real. This is a fanon wiki, meaning nothing on this wiki is exists in real life.' #'To avoid COPPA violations, users are required to log in.' Chances cannot be taken with getting the wiki shut down. If you say you're under 13, then you're under 13, and you get banned. You will be reported to FANDOM Staff, and your account will be disabled. Log in here. #'Schedules are still allowed, but as long as they are subpages.' This is for wiki cleanup reasons. Anonymous users' schedules will be deleted. ##If your schedule is not subpage, you will receive a warning. ##If nothing is done after a day, the page gets deleted. #'Keep discussions friendly and related to the wiki.' Anything related to other wikis, FANDOM or not, including arguments, will be deleted and you will receive a warning. Do not evade the block with a new account. Doing so will result in another block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. If the drama does not concern TV Fanon Wiki, then keep it off the wiki. #'Drama stays on The CW.' Unnecessary drama is not allowed here. Do not start drama or fights for the sake of it, and do not troll other users with the intent of creating drama. Also, do not create new sockpuppet troll accounts to be dramatic. #'No spam.' Spam is bad. Here are the three strikes: ##'You've been warned.' You will receive a one day block. ##'You've been warned again.' You will be blocked for a week. ##'Get outta here!' You will be blocked indefinitely and you will be notified. #'No discrimination.' Intentionally displaying prejudice against any demographic and usage of derogatory terms (n****r, f****t) against anyone are also considered harassment. #'No plagiarism.' Plagiarism is the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as your own. If these ideas were real, the person who has made them will be sued. All projects that plagiarize will be marked with a template. If they are not edited within some time, they will be deleted. #'Limit profanity outside of discussions.' Many regular visitors to the wiki may be sensitive to profanity. Swearing is fine, but please put limits on it and do not curse towards other users. If swearing is overly excessive in an article, please add the template . #'Do not issue warnings if you are not an admin or part of the FANDOM staff.' Administrators and FANDOM staff members are the only users who can issue official warnings. You are free to message other users and tell them to stop doing something, but do not use any of the warning templates. Doing so will result in your privileges being taken away, and you will be blocked. #'Do not post personal information.' This includes your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. These are for your own personal safety. #'Do not upload sexually/graphically explicit images and/or videos.' This is obvious, so try to use common sense with what you upload. #'Do not re-post deleted pages.' If your page was deleted, it was for a reason. That reason is included in the deletion summary (located at the log). If the article has not been improved from the state it was in when it was deleted, do not recreate it. #'Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts.' This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. #'Use proper grammar and spelling.' Articles need to make sense. This includes capitalization and punctuation. #'Do not end or shut down a TV series, company, or channel you do not own.' There are only two strikes: ##First time, you get blocked for a month. ##Second time, you get blocked indefinitely. #'All comments must be related to the article and the wiki.' Comments that are unrelated will be deleted, and you will receive a warning. Post an unnecessary comment again and you will be banned. Category:Help Category:Policy